


November 16th

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're pregnant on November 16th and held hostage in Pogtopia until someone visits you.
Kudos: 8





	November 16th

**Author's Note:**

> ° this is in first person pov !  
> ° this is more of an au where the dream smp is a real life universe ?

November 16th, 2020.

I sat in Pogtopia, in the corner as I was shaking.  
I didn't like being part of Manberg anymore. I didn't like Jschlatt at all and especially not as president.  
But now that I looked as if I had sided with him, I was stuck alone in Pogtopia, tied up to some stone pillar.

My stomach was aching quite alot, the baby very hungry at the moment as the members of Pogtopia had forgotten about you now.

Soon enough I heard footsteps. "Y/n?" I heard a voice call out. It was Niki. I could tell from the German accent instantly.

"Niki?" I called out with a tired whimper. Niki slowly sits down beside you. "He blew up L'manberg." 

I nod, slowly leaning my head on Nikis shoulder for support, watching her sigh tiredly. "Is the baby okay?" She asked and I nod in response, but I didn't even know if my own child was okay at the moment. 

I felt like a bad mother for not leaving L'mamberg sooner and going to hide in Pogtopia. During the election and the festival, all I did was hide away in the back row like a coward. I hid behind everyone. I got scared.

But it was for my my own baby. 

"How far along are you?" Niki asked. I could tell she was trying to distract me. Or herself. Most likely both at the moment. "Nearly 8 months." I didn't know the exact date at this point. There wasn't a doctor that I knew of on the server. Quackity offered to give you an ultrasound since he claimed he built one. You didn't trust Alex if you were being honest

"Youre nearly due." Niki smiles and you nod tiredly, yawning softly. 

Soon enough, you had fallen asleep, holding your secret lovers hand.


End file.
